Pachycephalosaurus
|film = |game = Jurassic Park (SNES game) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (console game) Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor Jurassic Park: Builder LEGO Jurassic World Jurassic World: The Game |comic = |adventures = |toy = Jurassic Park Series 2 The Lost World Series 1 Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs Jurassic World |card = |theme park = }} Pachycephalosaurus is the last, largest, and most famous member of the , or thick-headed dinosaurs. In the 1970s paleontologist proposed that male pachycephalosaurs used their dome heads as battering rams, like . The idea caught the public's imagination, and two individuals are seen doing this in (of course, these are genetically engineered dinosaurs and not necessarily exactly the same ones that lived 70 million years ago!). But by the 1990s, scientists began to question Galton's head butting theory. It was pointed out that animals who do butt heads have a wide surface area where the heads come into contact to prevent "head slippage." This happens when two animals butt heads at high speed and do not hit straight on. The risk breaking their necks when their heads suddenly snap to one side. Pachycephalosaurus has a domed, or rounded, head, which would minimize surface contact and therefore increase the risk of head slippage. This throws doubt on the idea of any high speed head-butting between pachycephalosaurs, but it does not exclude "head-pushing" of "head-ramming" against non-pachycephalosaurs.Dinosaur Field Guide, page 102, 103. Movies= Story Creation Pachycephalosaurus was created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there at a young age. Their skin was dark brown with dark blue markings. It was not planned for InGen's Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.Pachycephalosaurus is not seen on the Jurassic Park brochure. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen workers evacuated the island. The Pachycephalosaurs were either freed by the fleeing workers or broke free themselves. From this point on the Pachycephalosaurs and many of InGen's dinosaurs integrated themselves into Isla Sorna's ecosystem. To fight the Lysine contingency, they would eat Lysine rich plants. Pachycephalosaurus was known to have lived in the island's south.Thermal scan of Isla Sorna in during Ian Malcolm's and John Hammond's discussion about Site B. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) The InGen Hunters captured a Pachycephalosaurus on the Game Trail. It was nicknamed "Friar Tuck" because their leader Roland Tembo was unable to pronounce its genus name. This individual was later freed by Gatherers Dr. Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen, though it is unknown if it survived. Jurassic World A new set of clones was created by InGen for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World. These new clones were close to the size of the originals. The new clones' skin was dark red with lime spots and a lime underbelly. They resided in the self-titled Pachy Arena where visitors could watch them have on of their famous head-butt duels. Everytime they butt heads, their inplants became temporarily disabled, which allowed the ''Pachycephlosaurs to escape the Pachy Arena without being tracked. Before the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident, a Pachycephalosaurus broke out of the Pachy Arena but was tranquilized and returned to the paddock by some Asset Containment Unit workers. Gallery Videos File:Jurassic Park - Pachycephalosaurus Sound Effects HD Images JPPachyTLWPromo.jpg Pachycephalosaurus.jpg|Film concept art Tumblr_lk4121ub0L1qhsdu1o1_500.jpg|Film concept art Artwork-pachycephalosaurus.jpg JPCF.jpg Pachycephalosaurus_group.jpg Pachycephalosaurus-info-graphic.png|The new cloned Pachycephalosaurus from Jurassic World. Pachy sleeping.jpg|Pachy tranquilized in Jurassic World near the Pachy Arena FriarTuck.png dc2bc771-3693-4df4-ba30-0b842ed82cba_l.jpg image1.jpg pachy_car.png t-rex2.jpg |-|Novels= Pachycephalosaurus first appeared in The Lost World when Levine and Malcolm were in the high hide viewing all of the dinosaur herds across the valley. The herd was quite large, consisting of about a dozen members if not more, and was first located to the south of the valley, the herd was often found in the middle of the island's roadways where they would congregate and take advantage of the mudholes in the road, usually to the distress of people having to use the roads in their cars. Levine was unsure whether they were or Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis at first but he eventually decided they were the latter. Levine and Malcolm were at odds over the issue that the animals butted heads. They are described as being 4–6 feet tall, dark-green, having large curved protruding foreheads, a rim of knobby horns, and having the overall demeanor of African Buffalo. They usually stood in a lazy, contented, cow-like manner unless disturbed, in which case they would attempt to ram things with their domed skulls. The Herd Howard King came around a corner, and saw a herd of animals in the road. They were some kind of green dinosaur, about 4 ft tall, with big domed heads and a bunch of little horns, that smooth bulging curve on the forehead and all those little horns. The front bumper nudged the nearest animal, which grunted, took a couple of steps back, lowered it's head and butted the front of the car with a metallic clang! He opened the door, and climbed out, the animals jumped to their feet and the nearest one charged him. He had the door open; the animal smashed into it, slamming it shut, leaving a deep dent in the metal. He ran around the back of the car, just as another smashed into the rear taillight, shattering the plastic. A third animal charged the back of the car directly. King scrambled up onto the spare tire, as it slammed into the bumper. The jolt knocked him off, and he fell to the ground, rolling while the Pachycephalosaurus ''snorted all around him. Dodgson "Is Yoda there?" The radio clicked. Harding said, "Ask him if there's any danger from a green dinosaur that's about 6 ft tall and has a domed forehead." Levine nodded. "Tell her yes. They're called ''Pachycephalosaurus" "Why?" "Because there's about 50 of them all around the car." Explorer Now the puddle had become a mudhole, thanks to the dozen or so animals that sat in it. These were the green dome-headed that she had been watching. She had watched the Pachycephalosaurus with uneasiness. "Levine says nobody knows anything about these animals, Sarah" "Great," she said. "Levine says a complete skeleton has never been recovered. So nobody has even a guess about their behavior, except that they're probably aggressive." Suddenly one of the animals charged the trunk of the tree she was in, butting it hard. The impact was surprisingly forceful. She struggled to hold on. Oh shit, she thought. Then she hit the ground, right beside the animals. Sarah Harding was underneath the car, and now she was staring out at the animals feet. The pachys were stamping and snorting, Trying to get at her under the car. The nearest pachys snorted and banged on the bumper. They leaned down and twisted their heads, trying to get to her. "They have very bad breath," she said. Suddenly, they all thundered off. |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park (SNES game) ''Pachycephalosaurus is depicted to be territorial, meaning that they will attack if the player/other dinosaurs were inside their territory. They're not a strong enemy as they can be easily killed. PachySNESshot.jpg|Grant shooting a Pachycephalosaurus in the SNES game. Pachy snes manual.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus'' as seen in the SNES manual. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) In this game, you will be sitting in your car, and a bunch of ''Pachycephalosaurus will charge you. In order to defeat them, you will have to shoot their body, shooting their bone-head wouldn't be effective. They sometimes come often. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (console game) ''Pachycephalosaurus is encountered in the Human Hunter and Velociraptor levels. The Pachycephalosaurus is bigger than the ones seen in the film, furthermore suggesting that they were not fully grown in the film. Like in the arcade game they can only be hurt if hurt/shot in the body. ''Warpath: Jurassic Park ''Pachycephalosaurus is an unlockable dinosaur in Warpath: Jurassic Park. Its skills are the same as Stygi, and its stage its the Mountianous Steppes. Its colors are emerald/cinammon, emerald/goldenrod. and amber. Although its weight scale is at the wrong number in the museum, the announcer says its correct weight. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Pachycephalosaurus/Operation Genesis Pachycephalosaurus is a two-star small herbivore, at closer to its correct length than those of the movie. It is the primary dinosaur that the player must create to endorse more new dinosaurs. It will fight against each other although they never seriously injure each other. They also use their hard heads to attack small carnivores (except Albertosaurus). They are friends with the Homalocephale. Pachycephalosaurus' info in JPOG.JPG|''Pachycephalosaurus's info in JP:OG. 4 Pachycephalosaurus.JPG|4 ''Pachycephalosaurus are seen sleeping in "JPOG." Pachycephalosaurus howling for territory.JPG|A Pachycephalosaurus howling for its territory. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Pachycephalosaurus is nr 092 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. PachycephalosaurParkBuilder.jpg Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor "Pachycephalosaurus is the eighth dinosaur species encountered in JPIII: The DNA Factor. In the level Perilous Highlands, it appears strong enough to smash large boulders that block the player's path by ramming them. ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Pachycephalosaurus/Builder Pachycephalosaurus is available to purchase as your sixth dinosaur in the game. Pachycephalosaur JPbuilder.jpg pachyfinalbattlearena.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus'' final evolution in the Battle Arena Pachycephalosaurus_1Star.jpg|First evoled Pachy Pachycephalosaurus2.png Pachycephalosaurus-Render.png Level_40_Pachycephalosaurus.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' final evolution ''Jurassic World: The Game ''Pachycephalosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic World: The Game. Since September 30th 2015, a fully maxed Pachycephalosaurus could be mixed with Nasutoceratops to make a Pachyceratops. Pachycephalosaurus.png Pachy-JWTG.jpeg|Base Form MaxPachy.jpg|Level 40 Pachycephlosaurus pachycephalosaurus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d988tqx.jpg|Level 30 Pachycephalosaurus Pachy-0.jpg 11225341 890149451065709 8107141079359615775 n.jpg ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Pachycephalosaurus appears in the and sections of the video game LEGO Jurassic World. LegoPachy.jpg LegoPachy.png LEGO_Jurassic_World_The_Videogame_Sarah_and_Dino.PNG Jganfjauakvmk.jpg pachyleogo.jpg LEGO-Jurassic-World-Gallimimus-Territory-Race-Walkthrough.jpg LEGO MR DNA Pachy butting heads.png LEGO MR DNA Pachy bone skulls.png LEGO-Pachy-Skull-Change-Fact.jpg |-|Comics= File:PachycephaloToppsComix.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) pachy.jpg| |-|Toys= Jurassic Park Series 2 In Jurassic Park Series 2, two Pachycephalosaurus figures were produced. One was an adult and the other was juvenile that was included with Dennis Nedry's figure. urassic_park achycephalosaurus.jpg|Jurassic Park Series 2 Adult Pachycephalosaurus. The Lost World Series 1 Two figures of Pachycephalosaurus, one a juvenile and the other an adult with the color scheme of the Pachycephalosaurs seen in , were made for The Lost World Series 1 toy line. tlw young pachy.jpg|The Lost World Series 1 young Pachycephalosaurus action figure tlw giant pachy.jpg|The Lost World Series 1 adult Pachycephalosaurus Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs A repaint of the Pachycephalosaurus from The Lost World Series 1 is packaged with a Dino Trainer in the Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs toy line. jpd pachy.jpg|Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs Pachycephalosaurus jpd pachy with trainer.jpg|Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs Pachycephalosaurus with Trainer Jurassic World A Pachycephalosaurus figure is a part of the Jurassic World toy line. It is categorized under the "Bashers and Biters" assessment. Jurassic-world-basic-figure-pachycephalosaurus.jpg Behind the scenes In (the only movie in which it vocalized), the Pachycephalosaurus consisted several vocalizations which some sounded much aggressive or ominously threatening. The vocals are portrayed as raspy or blunt consisting of squawks or bleats from both Vultures, Sheep, Goats; and moans from a Camel and Rhino. References es:Pachycephalosaurus de:Pachycephalosaurus Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs * Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures